


Pull Over. Let Me Drive for Awhile.

by turonegerton



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting for more than an hour it was clear that the extraction team was nowhere near their location. So they decided to take matters into their own hands and, rather than waiting, would drive themselves back to the airport.</p>
<p>Easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over. Let Me Drive for Awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first time I've written a fanfic but the first time I've written one for the Kingsman fandom. Also been two years since I've written my last fanfic so I'm rusty. Un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

It was supposed to be a simple mission: retract a certain blueprint, kill the inventor of said blueprint and be back in time for dinner. Harry and Eggsy managed to finish the first two in under 45 minutes. The third objective, however, was proving to be a hindrance. After waiting for more than an hour it was clear that the extraction team was nowhere near their location. So they decided to take matters into their own hands and, rather than waiting, would drive themselves back to the airport.

Easier said than done.

Eggsy knew they should’ve turned the vehicle around the moment Merlin’s voice started cracking. Eggsy should’ve told Harry to stop when the only thing they could hear through their glasses was static. But Eggsy was impatient and Harry was more than capable to drive the car. Besides they’ve got a map, so they won’t be lost.

***

They were lost. They’ve been driving for a couple of hours and they were lost. Not to mention that they were in the middle of the forest deep in South America. Eggsy had to admit, the inventor was creative with his secret lair. He wouldn’t be surprised if a giant boulder started chasing after them.

Needless to say the lack of communication irritated him. One would think that with all the advance technology Kingsman boasted they would have glasses that would never lose connection. _But_ , he supposed, _that would be asking for too much wouldn’t it?_ Oh he was going to have a long talk with Merlin when they get back to headquarters.

He looked at Harry; despite his calm composure Eggsy could tell he was about to reach his limit soon. _Who could blame him? First the extraction team didn’t arrived, then he has to drive for what seems like forever when he could have been at home right now enjoying a glass of whiskey._

He cleared his throat, “Harry maybe you should pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Harry shook his head, “Nonsense, I’m quite alright. Why don’t you try calling Merlin again?”

“’m serious Harry. You should rest.” Eggsy said before adding, “Besides I’ve been trying to get to Merlin and nothin’.”

Harry raised his eyebrow, “Need I remind you of your impeccable driving skills that led you to Kingsman in the first place?”

“But we ain’t being chased so it’s perfectly fine. C’mon pull over, else I’ll make this entire day worse for you,” Eggsy joked.

As Harry sighed Eggsy gave him a grin, adding this to his list of small victories. He enjoyed these small moments with Harry. All Kingsmen knew him as Arthur but only a small few knew Harry. Everyone saw him as a stoic leader who fought through death (with an eyepatch as a reminder) but when Harry showed his small smile, Eggsy’s heart swelled and he ended up in a state of bliss for the rest of the day. He’d like to think that Harry’s smile was just for him yet he felt a bit selfish immediately afterwards. But one can dream.

They switched seats and Eggsy could already see Harry relaxing against the seat. A few minutes later he heard soft snores next to him. He glanced at him, his face looking younger than normal, free from the stress of leading a spy organization. _Even when he’s sleeping he’s gorgeous_ , Eggsy thought. Suddenly Harry said without opening his eye, “Eggsy do look at the road. I don’t want to survive a bullet only to die by crashing into a tree.”

Eggsy blushed and looked straight ahead, hoping Harry wouldn’t see him all flustered, “Right. ‘M sorry.”

***

He drove in comfortable silence, interspersed with Harry’s snores and his own stomach growling, until he heard, “-ggsy, Harry, can –ou hear –e?”

“Merlin, that you?” Eggsy yelled as Harry sat upright, “Oh thank god. I never thought I’d be happy to hear your voice.”

Merlin’s voice cracked as static filled the background, “Stan- by, Eggsy. Lanc-lot’s picki- up both of –ou in a few minutes. Please fu-ing stay in that spot this –ime.”

***

They arrived in London a few hours later, Merlin immediately scolding the two of them the moment they stepped inside the shop, with Harry nodding absentmindedly and Eggsy groaning in exhaustion. _On second thought maybe getting lost with Harry wasn’t so bad._


End file.
